


Golden Heart

by Rota



Series: Golden Heart [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Pirates!AU, mermaid!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka è diventato umano, nella marea alta di una notte di luna piena, abbandonando per amore di quel pirata naufrago tutta la propria vita precedente e la natura stessa di sirena.<br/>Prende quindi man mano consapevolezza di sè, tra le cure e le braccia amorevoli di Sousuke.<br/>[Storia scritta per la Corsa alle 48 ore di Torre di Carta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Heart

***Titolo:** Golden Heart  
***Fandom** : Free! Eternal Summer  
***Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Haruka Nanase  
***Rating** : Arancione  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico, Fluff  
***Avvertimenti** : Shonen ai, Raccolta, Flash fic, Au  
***Prompt:** Morbido  
***Note:** Legata alla mia SouHaru Pirates!au, spin off della tale. Da leggere preferibilmente dopo la fic :D (ma siccome io sono pro pubblico prima questa raccolta della mia fic di cui deve fare spin off LOL)  
Cronologicamente messa subito dopo la trasformazione del “cuore d'oro”.

 

 

 

 

Gli occhi socchiusi pian piano si riaprono, scoprendosi ancora vivi. Il pirata lo sorregge con le sue forti braccia, tenendolo presso di sé come qualcosa di estremamente prezioso – un tesoro d'oro, dei più inestimabili.  
Sente le sue mani contro la schiena, aperte in tutte le dita, e per qualche secondo non riesce a capire. È la sorpresa negli occhi di lui che gli fa ricordare diverse cose, prima tra tutte la paura intrinseca nel senso del tatto.  
Sousuke strabuzza gli occhi, incapace a staccarglieli di dosso o anche solo a sbattere le palpebre. Non riesce a capacitarsi di quanto è accaduto, non se ne da proprio ragione.  
Qualcosa però nella sirena è cambiato, lo percepisce lui per primo nel momento in cui anche la paura scema un poco dalla sua sensibilità: il peso che deve reggere è piuttosto cambiato.  
Haruka stesso, pur impiegandoci qualche secondo di più, si accorge di un particolare che va al di là della sensazione di freddo che lo scuote tutto.  
Guarda in basso e non si vede più la pinna, ma qualcosa di simile a quelle due escrescenze strane che caratterizzano tanto gli esseri umani. Lunghe e poco solide, flaccide come solo la carne di un essere terrestre può essere. Muove la punta dei piedi, nell'oscurità della notte; sente il freddo dell'acqua scivolargli tra le dita, quasi a fargli sollettico.  
Sousuke lo solleva e lo prende in braccio, appiccicandoselo addosso – per la velocità del gesto tanto brusco, Haruka si regge alle sue spalle abbracciandolo stretto, con la paura di cadere di nuovo. Sente l'acqua grattare su una pelle non più liscia, accarezzarlo con una certa fatica senza più scivolargli addosso come prima.  
Sousuke cammina più veloce che può per portarlo a riva, dove c'è presenza di sabbia asciutta. Lo appoggia piano giù, delicatamente e con ogni premura. Haruka si mostra incuriosito dalla composizione della sabbia, non gli fa più male strisciare le proprie mani su quella. Si tocca un po' ovunque, godendo dei nuovi polpastrelli che gli sono stati donati. La sua sorpresa non vince la curiosità per quella nuova condizione reale, e benché manchi una spiegazione soddisfacente è più preso a considerare quanto meravigliosa sia la propria caviglia.  
Poi sente le dita di lui, sul piede. Lo guarda mentre risale la pelle, stimolando la reazione del suo corpo – guardarlo negli occhi non è complicato, ci ritrova la stessa bellezza incredibile di cui si è innamorato e per cui è stato pronto a sacrificarsi.  
Sousuke lo afferra all'altezza delle cosce, più deciso, e imprimere bene le proprie dita nella sua carne.  
Morbido. Vero. Reale.  
Lo tocca ancora, sulla pancia e sui fianchi, sul petto e sulle spalle. Quando arriva al viso, inizia a piangere in silenzio, senza rendersene conto.  
Passano il resto della notte a toccarsi lentamente, piano, in ogni lembo di pelle che li compone.

 

 

 

 

 

***Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Haruka Nanase  
***Prompt:** Camminare

 

 

 

La mattina li sorprende addormentati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, con addosso il torpore e la brutta sensazione del freddo rimasta appiccicata alla pelle e alla carne.  
Stupido, da parte loro, addormentarsi all'aperto ancora bagnati di mare.  
Ritrovando il proprio viso contro il petto di lui, Sousuke indugia qualche minuto in più del dovuto ad ascoltare il battito di quel cuore nuovo, umano e splendido. Ogni battitoe ogni singulto di bellezza.  
Haruka passa le dita della propria mano tra i suoi capelli corti, accarezzandolo poi all'altezza della nuca. Così richiama la sua attenzione, ma ora che è giorno e può vedere il suo viso così vicino gli è difficile non sentirsi imbarazzato. Anche Sousuke lo è, per qualche secondo la sua espressione si corruccia come non dovrebbe; scivola in avanti a baciarlo comunque, perché è troppo bello.  
Lo tocca ancora, non parco di quello che ha fatto quella notte.  
Haruka ha una vita e un petto sottili, longinei per lo più. Fianchi stretti e spalle dritte.  
Si alza per denudarsi il petto e offrirgli la propria camicia lercia, perché possa indossarla e coprirsi in qualche modo. L'altro uomo non capisce di principio, non avendo mai avuto bisogno di cose del genere, e lo guarda in viso con espressione più che stranita. Sousuke, allora, lo veste con le proprie mani, ottenendo un risultato talmente strano che sghignazza senza vergogna.  
Benché sgualcita, quella camicia è davvero troppo grande per il suo fisico minuto.  
Non gli dà il tempo di realizzare di essere buffo, che subito gli porge la propria mano. Non comunicano verbalmente, non ancora, e la difficoltà in tal senso tra di loro non sono poche – lo sanno entrambi. Per questo il pirata tende a usare un linguaggio molto più diretto che quello delle parole, o almeno questa è inizialmente la sua propensione. E non è difficile, neppure per qualcuno che mai ha usato il linguaggio umano, capire cosa bisogna fare con una mano sporta.  
Haruka la stringe e si fa alzare a forza.  
Lo sue gambe non lo reggono; quasi gli cade addosso nel momento esatto in cui raggiunge la posizione verticale, così da costringerlo a prenderlo sotto le spalle. La sera prima, l'acqua lo ha sorretto assieme al pirata, e questo gli ha permesso di rimanere in equilibrio. Ma ora, senza forza e neppure la conoscenza basilare di come si muovono i piedi, Haruka è quasi spaventato dalla propria incapacità.  
Sousuke grugnisce, addossandoselo come meglio può. Lo induge a poggiare i suoi piedi suoi propri, continuando a reggerlo per le ascelle. Dopo vari tentativi di trovare equilibrio, comincia a camminare con lui sopra, come se fosse un bambino. Primo, secondo, terzo passo.  
Il cuore di Haruka prova un'emozione nuova. Il giovane, quando finalmente il pirata si ferma, prova a fidarsi di più del terreno: tremando ancora, sporge in avanti la gamba e poggia il primo piede sulla sabbia – stringe fortissimo le mani di Sousuke, senza neanche pensare a lasciarlo per qualche istante.  
Trema a più non posso, e questo lo induce a fare un passo troppo svelto, che porta sia lui sia l'altro a cadere in avanti nella sabbia. Qualche attimo di silenzio, e Sousuke si apre in una profonda risata.  
Quello è uno dei suoni più belli che Haruka abbia mai sentito.  
Si rimette seduto da solo, pronto per ricominciare.

 

 

 

 

 

***Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Haruka Nanase  
***Prompt:** Respiro

 

 

 

Hanno raggiunto di nuovo l'acqua del mare, con calma e la giusta lentezza. Sousuke ha pensato che fosse meglio non allontanarsi troppo da quella, per l'altro, perché certo separarsene completamente all'improvviso non deve essere né semplice né bello. Haruka, d'altronde, si è subito mostrato molto felice di poter immergere il proprio corpo nel liquido salato, specialmente le proprie gambe verso cui prova ancora un forte imbarazzo.  
Seduto contro di lui, schiena a contatto con il petto, gioca con pigrizia ad alzare schizzi di spuma bianca ovunque, specialmente verso il viso del pirata – per dargli fastidio.  
La marea si è ritirata un poco, con il sorgere del giorno, anche se la distesa di spiaggia rimane più contenuta rispetto al solito. Alcuni gabbiani sono scesi a predare piccole prede rimaste incastrate nella sabbia, approfittando della loro pigrizia.  
Dopo qualche minuto di giochi non corrisposti, Sousuke gli prende entrambi i polsi tra le proprie dita, per fermarlo e fare in modo che l'altro capisca che non gradisce affatto, come se ci fosse la possibilità che non l'abbia già compreso da sé. Haruka lo guarda con tanto d'occhio, prima di sporgersi all'indietro e tentare di baciarlo sulle labbra; non ci riesce, da quella posizione, quindi ruota il busto e lo bacia meglio.  
Sousuke porta le braccia a stringerlo piano, in un gesto dolce.  
Rispetto a quella notte, ha un modo di fare più tranquillo e posato, come se la luce del sole abbia portato con sé anche una consapevolezza più matura. Il pirata ancora non sa esattamente cosa sia successo alla natura di sirena della persona tra le sue braccia, ma accettarla gli pare un buon compromesso momentaneo. Non rinuncia a capire, si ritrova solo nella posizione immodificabile di non cambiare questo stato delle cose.  
Non pensa più.  
Pian piano, i suoi baci si adeguano all'altro, il cui desiderio si fa sempre più chiaro. Si spinge contro il suo viso, cercando con la lingua la sua e si muove tranquillo, senza smania. Lo sguardo è sottile e imperscrutabile, racchiuso sotto palpebre socchiuse.  
Haruka si separa da lui per sentire meglio qualcosa su cui prima non ha posto la dovuta attenzione. Si avvicina con l'orecchio al suo naso, sentendo il suo respiro. Sa che è per merito di quello che l'uomo non può respirare sott'acqua, ma gli era sempre parso qualcosa di così insignificante e misero – come si è sbagliato.  
Gli tocca il naso con le dita, poi tocca il proprio volto. Stesso tipo di espirazione.  
È proprio diventato uomo, in tutto e per tutto.  
Si lascia abbracciare di nuovo, mentre le labbra del pirata tornano a baciargli la fronte. La paura del suo cuore si scioglie, nel sentire di nuovo le mani di lui sulla propria pelle.  
Haruka crede davvero che anche quella sia una sorta di magia molto potente, di cui solo i figli della terra sono capaci.

 

 

 

 

 

***Personaggi** : Sousuke Yamazaki, Haruka Nanase  
***Prompt:** Salato

 

 

 

Sousuke lo ha portato alla fonte dell'acqua dolce, dove si sono lavati entrambi.  
Il pirata si è potuto finalmente sciacquare le mani, grattandosi via tutto lo sporco che era attaccato alla pelle e guardarsi soddisfatto via via che ritrovava il proprio colore naturale su di quella.  
Ancora immerso e mezzo nudo, Haruka lo ha preso per i polsi e lo ha portato dentro la vasca con sé, nella penombra sempre più profonda. Sousuke non ha opposto la minima resistenza e, una gamba dopo l'altra, si è immerso a propria volta.  
Haruka muove le proprie gambe come avrebbe fatto da sirena, trovando però decisamente più difficile nuotare con quel corpo non flessibile e decisamente non adatto all'acqua. Cade sul fondo con il sedere, nei vari tentativi che compie, e muovendo le braccia istintivamente cercando di galleggiare alza così tanta acqua da bagnare da capo a piedi anche il pirata che gli sta davanti; quando capisce che non può andare più a fondo di una certa misura, e che quindi riesce tranquillamente a respirare, si ferma e si accorge di quanto Sousuke lo stia guardando male.  
Alza le spalle e fa uno sguardo strano, come per impietosirlo e indurlo a non vendicarsi di una cosa così innocua. Sousuke sbuffa dopo qualche secondo, senza riuscire a trattenersi – si passa il palmo della mano sul viso per togliere tutte le gocce d'acqua rimanenti, così che non gli diano fastidio.  
Haruka, prima che lui riesca a sedersi sulle rocce, va verso un altro lato della vasca, da cui sporgono dei fiori rossi, ben aperti, che si offrono alla vista senza indugi; la pianta da cui li strappa sembra cascare dall'alto, dalla cima degli scogli che proteggono quel versante del ruscello sempre in movimento.  
Torna dall'altro con in mano quattro fiori grandi, le mani piene di colore. Si siede accanto a lui, appoggiando tre dei fiori sul bordo e tenendone in mano soltanto uno. Si sincera di essere guardato bene dall'altro, quindi solleva il fiore sopra la sua bocca e ne beve il nettare a piccoli sorsi. Fa una faccia buffa all'inizio, perché non ricordava assolutamente che avessero quel sapore – si tocca le labbra, per verificare di avere ancora la stessa lingua che aveva prima: sì, è tutto al proprio posto.  
Sousuke sogghigna un po', senza essere troppo cattivo. Prende il secondo fiore per sé e ripete gli esatti gesti dell'altro, per bere lo stesso nettare. Capisce quindi come mai Haruka ha fatto una smorfia, con i suoi nuovi sensi umani.  
Salato. Forse persino troppo.  
Per fermare il disgusto che lo ha preso, mangia velocemente anche i petali rossi, scoprendo che sono commestibili e buoni. Quando guarda l'altro, masticando lento, lo trova ancora intento ad analizzare quella sensazione così strana e nuova, che lo rende incapace di fare altro.  
Lo attira a sé e lo bacia, facendo scivolare nella sua bocca parte dei petali masticati.  
Buttano gli altri due fiori in acqua, perché galleggino lontano da loro – sono belli, dopotutto, molto piacevoli da guardare.  
Haruka si rifugia ancora tra le sue braccia, a lasciarsi coccolare. Lui pensa che, alla fine, le sue labbra sappiano di molto più buono che qualsiasi altra pietanza su quell'isola, e non deve cercare tanto lontano per trovarle pronte.

 

 

 

 

 

***Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Haruka Nanase  
***Prompt** : Sesso

 

 

 

Impara a mangiare e a bere come gli esseri umani, a guardarlo così da vicino. Sousuke gli offre altro pesce cotto e un piccolo granchio sgusciato, un frutto che è riuscito a cogliere con le proprie mani e del latte di cocco particolarmente dissetante. Non c'è molta differenza in questo tra umani e sirene, se non nell'approciarsi col gusto alle cose.  
Però, come le diverse leggende delle sirene narrano in ogni possibile modo, la natura umana è più insidiosa di quello che lui stesso può credere, e il peso del suo cuore d'oro alla fine si fa sentire.  
Neanche Makoto e Kisumi si sono mai baciati come lui bacia Sousuke – o forse non ci ha mai prestato attenzione, perché davvero disinteressato. L'amore e l'attrazione tra le sirene non comprende tutto quel toccarsi e sentirsi e percepirsi, è una questione disciolta nel tempo, in una presenza costante che mira a una gioia molto più interiore che fisica.  
Quel pirata ha espresso chiaramente la necessità di averlo sempre addosso e a pensarci solo qualche attimo anche lui si accorge che l'idea di separarsi dal suo corpo per più di qualche metro lo farebbe davvero soffrire. Anche se sa che è lì, anche se sa che non scapparebbe mai da lui.  
È più bello averlo vicino a quel modo, pur se stanno dormendo l'uno accanto all'altro o qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma è più bello se lo bacia e risponde ai suoi baci.  
Si accorge della propria reazione fisiologica quando sente la sua, all'altezza di quel pezzo di corpo da cui si staccano le due gambe: quello del pirata è nascosto dai pantaloni, mentre il suo è coperto in malo modo dal telo leggero della camicia, che ogni tanto si alza e ogni tanto si abbassa.  
Sousuke lo guarda con il viso rosso, tra l'imbarazzo e il piacere. Non sarebbe certo la prima volta che vede un uomo nudo, ma anche lui si trova nelle condizioni di non sapere come reagisce il corpo dell'altro né come il tutto viene percepito nella sua sensibilità, e proprio l'ultima cosa che vuole è ferirlo oppure fargli del male.  
Quindi si denuda, perché lui veda che non c'è niente di strano, che i loro corpi sono uguali e hanno le stesse reazioni. Hanno lievi differenze, ma soltanto per merito della stazza e della conformazione del corpo, non altro. Vorrebbe fargli capire concetti complicati, come il collegamento tra i mille baci che si sono scambiati durante quella prima giornata e il gonfiore strano e così scomodo che ha in mezzo alle gambe, però non ci sono le parole ancora adatte né la capacità di farlo.  
Haruka lo guarda ancora rosso, privandolo della voglia di avere fretta per queste piccole, stupide cose. Non farà mai più niente, senza di lui: si chiede perché accontentarsi di qualcosa di frettoloso ed esigente di fronte alla possibilità di creare un legame molto più profondo.  
Si siede davanti a lui, poggiando una mano sopra il proprio petto, per indicarsi.  
-Sousuke.  
Haruka lo capisce, sorride di tenerezza e gioia.  
Dolcezza estrema nella sua voce.  
-Sou.


End file.
